meme_sphere_yfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark-Trap
Summary Dark-Trap is a human with a matte-color skin, with Jade green eyes and a personality similar to Dogeku when not in serious mode and a completely different person when in normal mode his suit consists of a color scheme similar to Spring-Trap's (yes from FNAF, don't sue us) with the exception of the color being mostly white, and yellow on the snout and legs from the knee down, though the inside of the ears used to be yellow but the paint rotted over time- (the picture of him is outdated, he looks a lot more advanced nowadays Story In a nutshell, he lived a life of constantly going between being near-broke and near-rich but never in the middle, so to stabilize his wallet he worked for the military for a half a decade after a few years he got tired of the military and got a minimum-wage job at a sister location to Ocean Bonnie's Pizza Place (Not the AU) until the place collapsed immediately after he got springlocked by his own suit from the souls of children murdered by Wraithbear; the rest is history- Forms Full Power Base 10% (a dark green aura appears) 15% (on par with FSSJ) 20% (the aura increases in size and the core turns yellow-green) Soul Form (used when he's dead) (basically all black with a white endo and an aura similar to UI but without the blue) 30% (on par with SSJ) 45% 50% (on par with SSJ2) (aura increases in size and sparks appear) Shocked Form (basically his base form but his endo is a neon yellow with lightning surrounding his body; on par with SSJ3) 75% (on par with a weakened state of SSJG) (aura increases in size and the aura colors swap) Ethereal Form (basically his variant of SSJG; on par with SSJB when at full power) 100% (on par with SSJBK) (aura increases in size and the core turns neon green) 101% (on par with SSJBKx2) (the aura sparks change color) Limit Break (not to be confused with Limit Breaker) (on par with SSJBKx10) (colors currently unknown) Stone Form (rarely used because he doesn't have the stones most of the time-) (on par with the stone's base because he hasn't been able to use their full power just yet) Techniques Kamehameha (trained to use the beam with Dogeku but never learned to use it on command) Riot Plague (an unstable Yellow (not Gold) beam that fires from the left hand; can be upgraded to Riot Infestation Quasar if enough ki is build up inside the beam) Thrilling Finale (the combination of 2 maxed-out Riot Plagues when fused in a spiral hand movement; the color is a combination of purples,blues and yellows, with a spiral in the core of the beam, and when fired it shoots out a giant beam infused with a spectral combination of colors) Ki M4A1 (an M4A1 powered by ki; damage per bullet varies depending on how much ki is used to form the bullet magazines; the gun was designed by Dark-Trap's original M4A1 since (after being in the military for a few years) he's grown attached to the old thing)